Harry Black and the Philosiphers Stone
by Spike Trap
Summary: Harry was raised by Sirius & Remus. Hermione's a Pureblood called Hermione Drake. Malfoy family and Snape are nice. Except the twins the Weasleys are a slytherin family who are a bunch of gits. set 21st century. for fun.
1. Future Plans

-Godrics hollow 31/10/1991 11:30pm-

It was Halloween, 1991, and the village of Godrics Hollow was virtually empty. The streets were deserted except for about half a dozen kids doing last minute trick-or-treating. But everyone else was at home either sleeping or spending time with the family.

One man was his motorbike around the village with a swagger that oozed self-confidence and calm; he was wearing a dark green ankle-length coat, black denim jeans, a pair of Nike trainers that were black with a gold trim, and dark blue shirt. His hair was jet-black and in a very messy way tied behind his head. His eyes were a deep, cerulean blue.

This man's name was Sirius Black.

His friend, his friends' wife and his godson had gone into hiding, after discovering that the most powerful and feared dark wizard of them all, Lord Voldemort wanted to kill them over some prophecy.

So Dumbledore, their former headmaster convinced them to go into hiding under the Fidelius Charm with Sirius as secret-keeper. But what Dumbledore didn't know was that they had swapped secret-keepers. The keeper was now another of their friends Peter Pettigrew.

Dumbledore had also put up anti-apparition wards around the place for around a mile so he needed his bike.

He realised that his friend was probably going crazy without any friends about so he decided to visit.

After driving through the village, Sirius came upon a sight that will haunt him for the rest of his life. The home of his best friend and brother-in-all-but-blood, James Potter, and his wife, Lily Evans-Potter, was in ruins.

"JAMES!! LILY!! HARRY!!" he yelled hoping beyond hope that his friends and godson were all right as he ran into wreckage.

But he was unprepared for the sight before him.

James Potter was lying in the hall way pale as a ghost with his eyes wide open as though shocked.

Sirius fell to his knees and cried for his fallen friend. He cried for a full minute before he heard the sound of a baby crying. The entire colour that remained on his face vanished as he got up and ran up the stairs. He turned into hall way and saw the door to the room of his godsons nursery was blown from its hinges.

He ran into the room and swore his heart stopped. Lily Potter was dead on the floor of the nursery, in the same state as her husband, with her son shaking her telling her to wake up.

"Harry." Sirius said getting the boys attention. Harry looked at him and Sirius saw tears in his eyes. But what made Sirius' heart break was the lightning –bolt shaped scar on the boys' forehead.

"Pafoo!" Harry screamed looking at his godfather in the doorway. Sirius wrapped Harry in his arms and said "You're all right now, pup." Not taking his eyes from Lilies body.

"Come on, Champ. We need to go" he said carrying the boy from the room.

He got to the bottom of the stairs walked over to the body of his fallen friend. Crouching down he reached over and closed his eyes and said "Rest in Peace, Prongs."

Standing up and turning to leave, Sirius was shocked to see his former headmaster step out of the shadows pointing his wand at him. The eyes minus their usual twinkle.

-Hogwarts headmasters' office-

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was sitting in his office at Hogwarts School of witchcraft of wizardry, thinking over things of the last few weeks.

Telling the Potters to go into hiding because of the prophecy concerning their son and Voldemort, was the right thing all around. Putting them under the Fidelius Charm was another smart move, because it gave a bit extra protection for them. He wasn't really surprised when they told him Sirius Black was their secret-keeper, since he and James were like brothers at school.

He was jogged out of his thoughts when his devices signalled that the wards on Godrics Hollow had been breached.

Using speed that no ordinary man of 150+ should have he ran out of his office, out the school and out the wards then apparating to Godrics hollow before anyone could blink.

Looking around, Albus saw that he was right in front of the house, or what used to be a house, making him realize that the anti-apparition wards were down.

Walking into the wreckage he found one of his favourite students and closest friends, James Potter lying dead. He shook his head sadly and had to fight to keep the tears away.

He was about to go further when he heard someone coming down stairs. He looked up and saw Sirius Black, walking down stairs holding baby Harry in his arms, a look of deep sadness on his face.

He clung to the shadows and nearly gasped when he heard the supposed traitors' words to his fallen friend "Rest in Peace, Prongs."

Albus stepped out of the shadows when Sirius got up to leave. Pointed his wand at the man with the shocked face in front of him and said in a devoid of its usual warmth "explain."

Sirius rushed to explain "Albus I swear I had nothing to do with this. It was Peter he was the secret keeper-"but he was interrupted by Albus.

"How do expect me to believe that. I was the one who performed the ceremony!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, and afterwards I told James that I was too obvious a choice. He agreed and chose Peter for the swap. I performed the ceremony for them." Sirius said in a rush.

Dumbledore still looked unconvinced so with a sigh Sirius said "Here hold Harry for a minute." And handed the old man Harry. Albus still had wand pointed at him and asked "what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna perform an oath to prove I'm innocent. May I?" he asked fingering his wand. Dumbledore nodded but had his pointed to the man in front of him.

Sirius cleared his throat and said in a clear voice "I Sirius Orion Black, swear on my life and my magic that I was not the secret-keeper for Godrics hollow, nor am I a spy for Voldemort, nor do I wish any harm to come to my godson Harry James Potter or anyone on the side of light. I further swear to answer any questions put to me, regarding this matter with the utmost truth. So I swear so mote it be!" he flashed for a second, and since he didn't drop dead Albus relaxed.

"I apologize for that, Sirius." Albus said as he passed the boy back to his godfather. Sirius nodded.

"I understand Albus. You needed to be sure." He said.

"Come on the three of us shall go to Hogwarts." Albus said gently to the distraught young man. "I'll contact Remus, the Malfoys and the Drakes." Sirius nodded gratefully and they apparated to Hogwarts.

* * *

-1 hour later Hogwarts headmasters' office-

"Remus should be here shortly. As should Lucius, Narcissa, Daniel and Emma." Albus said looking at Sirius watching Harry, as he slept in the recently conjured crib courtesy of Albus. Sirius nodded to the old man not taking his eyes of Harry.

A few minutes later the door burst open and in ran Remus Lupin, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and Daniel and Emma Drake. Harry was still sleeping away in his crib, completely unaware of any thing around him.

Remus ran to Sirius and enveloped him in a hug and the two Marauders wept over the memory of their fallen friends. Pulling away Remus asked Sirius "are you ok?" "Apart from an enormous amount of guilt over this whole thing I'm peachy." He answered. His joke was void of his normal humour.

"Sirius this isn't your fault!" Remus told him in a voice that left no room for arguments. "None of us could've known that Wormtail would be a traitor. Okay you need to pull yourself together. Harry needs you now!" he continued.

Sirius nodded. Looking at his sister he walked over and enveloped her in a hug, while Lucius rubbed his back comfortingly. The drakes, who were friends of the marauders and lily when at school, soon joined in the group hug as they all cried over their fallen friends.

Once everyone had regained their composure Sirius looked at the Malfoys and Drakes and asked "Where are Draco and Hermione?"

"They are in the infirmary being watched over by Poppy." Answered Emma smiling sadly at him. He nodded.

A throat clearing cough behind them reminded the group they weren't alone. Albus had been watching the scene in front of him play out with sadness in his heart. "I believe it's time to decide what to do with young Harry" he said nodding to still sleeping baby.

"What do you mean Albus?" Sirius asked in a voice that a little of his rising anger. "Harry will be coming to live with me at Grimmauld place. We have the best protections you can hope for."

Albus smiled slightly at Sirius and said "retract your claws Sirius. I have no intension of separating the two of you." When he saw Sirius relax he continued "no. What I meant was that the name Potter is going to be famous tomorrow." Everyone present nodded gravely.

"I would like to suggest that we change his last name, remove the scar somehow and train him as well as Miss Drake and Mr Malfoy for the future." Sirius and Remus nodded.

Dan however had a question "Albus why did Voldemort attack James and lily tonight?"

Albus looked at him and said "I believe none of you know the prophecy?" everyone shook their heads.

Albus sighed and said "I thought not. It goes like this

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies_

_And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal_

_And he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not_

_And either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord shall be born as the seventh month dies._

Voldemort heard the first part by accident. Severus who, as you all know is a spy for us, was walking through the hogs head when I heard this. Unfortunately Voldemort stole the first part of the prophecy without Severus knowing it. When he realised, and put up his shields, it was too late. So he's been helping me protect the prophesised children from tom." He finished.

"Are there any questions?"

Lucius was thinking over the prophecy. He looked at Albus and said "Hang on, '_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.'_ That describes two children Harry and Frank and Alice Longbottoms' son, Neville. Why did he pick Harry?" he asked.

"Good question Lucius." Albus replied "I believe that it's because he knew Harry is a Half-Blood like himself. So he figured it was him." He answered.

Emma had another question "Why do they need to be to be trained? Isn't Riddle dead?"

"I do not think so, my dear." He said softly "It is my belief he will return, and when he does he will go for Harry. So I think it best to train him as much as we can. I think Hermione and Draco can help him along the way." Everyone nodded.

Sirius sighed and got up "I'm gonna go to Gringotts and formally adopt Harry." Albus nodded.

Lucius got up and said "I'll go with you Sirius." He nodded gratefully before turning to Remus "Keep an eye on him for me." He said. Remus nodded.

They left.

Albus turned to Remus and said "I need to inform the head of the DMLE to hunt down Pettigrew. Is there anything I need to know about him before I do?" he asked.

Remus nodded "he's an unregistered rat Animagus."

Albus nodded then went to his floo.

* * *

-30 mins later Gringotts-

Sirius and Lucius had entered Gringotts and were walking to meet with a goblin.

"Yes what can I do for you two gentlemen today." The goblin asked with a very toothy smile.

"We'd like to speak to director Ragnok if he's not busy." Sirius said clearly.

"Very well. Wait a moment please" it said pointing to two chairs not far away. They thanked him and sat down.

They waited for nearly 5 minutes before a fancier dressed goblin walked up to them. "Ah Lords Malfoy and Black. What can I do for you today?" Ragnok asked.

"May we speak in your office, sir?" Lucius asked. The goblin nodded.

They entered the office and got down to business. They got James and Lily's wills into effect making Sirius his guardian with that they got Harry formally adopted into the Black family. He was now called Harry James Black.

The next day they got some terrible news. Frank and Alice Longbottom had been tortured into insanity. The sadness was suffocating. Luckily their son, Neville, was safe.

A week after the residence of 12 Grimmauld place was the venue for a party. Peter Pettigrew had been caught and sent to Azkaban. Let's say everyone was hung-over the next morning.

Over the years Sirius, Remus, Lucius, Narcissa, Dan and Emma as well as professors Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall, taught Harry Black, Hermione Drake and Draco Malfoy all sorts of different fighting techniques, such as martial arts, duelling with weapons and magic and the mind arts and over the years they became masters at each.

Harry was told stories of his birth parents but he insisted on calling Sirius dad. Not because he didn't like his parents but because he spent more time with Sirius and considered him his father.

With the training and everything aside, one thing was clear:

They were a family.

* * *

A/N i know sappy ending

the gist of this is i'm rewriting the whole thing

im keeping the plot of the books but key differences are obvious

plz r&r


	2. Surgery

-No. 12 Grimmauld place 10 years later 27/7/01 8:00am -

"HARRY!! WAKE UP!!" Sirius Black shouted up to his sons' room trying to get the lazy boy up.

Harry James Black was only just stirring when he heard his fathers' voice from downstairs. "I'm up dad. Give us minute okay and I'll be down." He shouted back.

-5 mins later-

Harry walked into the kitchen wearing his usual tight black shirt and dark green jeans. His usually messy hair was spiked up today.

Sirius saw him. Harry saw he was slightly tense "You said a minute. What took ya?" he asked.

"I was getting ready." Harry said as though this was obvious.

"Next time don't take so long. You have an appointment with a muggle surgeon at 10." Sirius said.

"Why do I need a surgeon. I already look good." Harry told him wearing his trademark heart melting grin.

"First, remove the grin. It won't work on me." He said smirking when Harry muttered "Damn." "Second it's to remove that scar on your forehead before you go to Hogwarts. This way no one will know Harry Black is actually Harry Potter."

"Fine!" Harry said, his emerald green eyes sparkling mischievously.

Sirius started to laugh at the look his son was giving him. "You'll be a marauder before Hogwarts. Come have your breakfast before you go. When we get back Draco and Hermione should be here." He chuckled as Harry's' eyes seemed to glitter when he mentioned Hermione.

Harry had been best-friends with Draco Malfoy and Hermione Drake since they were babies but always seemed to be closer to Hermione. All three had gone to muggle primary school since they were four and if anyone had ever tried to bully or insult Hermione(notice how I said 'tried'), Harry would promptly hit them. That or Hermione would. Harry and Draco learned not to bug her. Well Harry did, Draco not so much (he was unconscious in the Hogwarts infirmary for a week last time).

Everyone knew Harry had a crush on her since he was six, and her him since she was five, which is everyone knew, but Harry and Hermione.

They all, the professors and Draco included, had bets on when they would realise it and further bets for when they'd get together. So far everyone thought they'd be together before their seventh year.

-1 hour 55 minutes later alley outside Grangers Dentistry and Surgery-

Harry and Sirius apparated to an alley next to the Grangers dentistry and surgery offices, with five minutes to spare so they went in quickly.

Once they were inside Sirius went up to the front desk and they saw there was a cute brunette at the desk who couldn't have been much older than Harry who said "Hi, I'm Dawn. Do you have an appointment?" "Yes it's for my son, Harry Black for 10:00 with Surgeon Granger." "Yes here you are now sir. You can go in now if you want Mr Black." She said. Sirius nodded and took Harry into the surgery.

Once inside they saw a young woman, mid 30s, sitting at a desk. She looked at them.

"Hello gentlemen. You must be Sirius and Harry Black, yes?" she asked. They nodded.

"Good. I'm Dr. Sarah Granger, the young woman you met at the desk is my daughter Dawn. Now what can I do for you?" she asked.

"My son, Harry here, was in a car accident last year where in he got the scar you see on his forehead." He said pointing to his sons' forehead. "He's going to a boarding school in September and we'd like it removed before then please." He said asking nicely. She nodded.

"Okay. So, Harry if you just get on the table we'll get started." She said.

When he was on the table Dr. Granger said "Okay, just relax we'll be done in no time."

-30 mins later-

Half an hour later, Harry was heading out the door of the surgery, scratching the area where his scar used to be, to remove the itch that replaced it. It had take 30 mins to remove it and the Doctor said the irritation should be gone by tomorrow. He hoped.

After saying good bye to Dawn, Sirius and Harry left the office, entered the alley and apparated to the front door of Grimmauld place.

Once inside harry was nearly knocked of his feet by a wall of wavy black hair. "It's good to see you too 'Mione."

Hermione Drake pulled back and said "Hi, Harry. Miss me?" she asked cheekily.

"Maybe" he answered just as cheekily and ducked a swat heading his way.

"Prat" she said fondly.

His reply was just his cocky lop-sided grin that did funny things with her stomach.

"Where's Draco?" he asked looking around "He's normally here by now."

"What, am I not enough for you Harry?" she asked with a pout and the puppy-dog eyes.

Harry just laughed and said "Hermione, you know you're more than enough for me and your my best friend, so put you lip back before you trip over it." She did. "But you know I like seeing both my friends."

Hermione sighed "Fine" she said. "Draco and his mum and dad will be here soon. They just called."

Harry nodded.

Hermione instantly brightened "are you happy to be rid of your scar?" she asked.

"Yeah. I won't have to worry about people gawking at me when we're at Hogwarts. Also no-one will realise I'm actually 'Harry Potter'." He replied. Hermione nodded.

At that moment the front door opened and in walked Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. The latter looked at Harry and said "Hey, Scarless!" everyone chuckled at this. "How does it feel to not have that scar?" he asked.

"It's great. Although I have an annoying itch where the scar was, but the doctor said it'll be gone tomorrow." His friends nodded.

Hermione took his hand, not noticing his blush (Everyone else however did), and said "Come on, let's celebrate."

And celebrate they did.

That night, like they do every year for someone birthdays, Hermione and Draco stayed over at Grimmauld for Harry's birthday in a few days and then, when they got their Hogwarts letters, they'd stay for the remainder of the summer.

In Sirius' room, Sirius was thinking, he had noticed that all through the party Harry and Hermione hadn't been apart once. He didn't think they were following each other 'cos they were holding each other's hands. They reminded him so much of James and Lily when they were young. Both Harry and James did the same grin, had the same messy hair that they both pushed back and both fancied a smart and beautiful witch. He just hoped it wouldn't take Harry till his 5th year to realise he fancied her, like it did James.

This got him thinking of their differences:

Harry's not a big Quidditch fan. He loves flying but he's not a fan of Quidditch. James loved it.

Harry acted more of a joker/cheeky bugger (Sirius) James acted as the joker but at times he just a pillock.

It was then he decided to get James' cloak from Dumbledore for Harry's birthday. He knew Harry'd find uses for it as would Hermione and Draco.

He would also see if Fred and George can return the Marauders' Map so he could give it to one of the new marauders. How he'd choose who to get it, will be difficult.

He'd just have to sleep on it.

* * *

A/N i know. shitty endin'

i hope you like the idea of having harrys scar removed by the grangers.

yes dawn is the muggle-born member of the group

hermiones personality is different in this shes more like Mia Black in spacegals year of darkness series

she still smart, more aggressive when needs be, not shy and not self-concious very confident

dawn is like canon mione only she hasnt memorised hogwarts a history back-to-front

im planning on putting dawn and draco 2gether tell me what you think

next chap harrys birthday an hgwarts letters


	3. 1 birthday 3 letters

- 12 Grimmauld place 31/7/01 7:00am -

Harry woke up early on the 31st of July, much more energetic than usual for two reasons: 1)it was his birthday meaning he was eleven 2)he'd be getting his Hogwarts letter today. There was no other word for him describe himself other than 'Giddy'.

He quickly got washed and dressed into his black t-shirt, button down red shirt and black jeans and went down stairs.

Once he was at the bottom he saw the lights were out, he chuckled and shook his head as he walked to the living room.

Once he was inside, the lights came on and he heard people shout "SURPRISE!"

In the room were his Dad, Uncle Moony, and Uncle Lucius, Aunt 'Cissi, Dan, Emma, Draco, Hermione as well as Professors' Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape.

Obviously he knew why they were here, but wanted to have some fun "What's the occasion?" he said.

Hermione walked right up to him and did the same as she did every year when he said that.

She smacked him across the back of the head, and, whilst shaking her head, said "Every Bloody Year." Everyone laughed.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." She said giving him one of her back-breaking hugs.

"Thanks, 'Mione."

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Everyone else said.

Eventually the party was under way. Everyone had some cake, snacks and drinks made by the Malfoy elf Dobby, the Drake elf Gizmo, the Black elf Aggie and the Potter elf Oz.

Soon it was time for Harry to open his presents: he got a book on human transfiguration from Prof McGonagall, a case of rare potions from Snape, an assortment of weapons from Lucius and Cissi, a magical photograph from Hermione and Draco with all three of them taken on his 10th birthday and an encyclopaedia on elemental magic from Dan and Emma. He also got an assortment of clothes from everyone including both muggle and magical such as: acromentula silk shirts and cloaks of different colours and a black dragon hide jacket, boots and pants. To name a few.

When he looked at Sirius and Remus, who were wearing identical smirks on their faces but their eyes shone with pride, Sirius said "Harry, over the year's uncle Moony and I have watched you grow into the trouble-making young marauder in training we see in front of us but we've also seen you become a brilliant young man. Your birth parents would be very proud of you." This made Harry smile a bit. Sirius looked at Remus, then turned back to Harry and said "when you were born James made a decision that on your eleventh birthday you'd get this."

He turned around and retrieved a silvery cloth like cloak and handed it to him and he took it, "this was your fathers' cloak. It has been in the Potter family for generations." He saw Harry examining the cloak and told him to "Put it on." He did and saw his body disappear.

He looked at his father and uncle in awe and asked "My dad had an invisibility cloak?" they nodded and Remus said "yes he did. We used to get out of loads of trouble, thanks to this." He looked at them with tears in his eyes, hugged them and said "thank you." They nodded and hugged him back.

When they pulled away Sirius called over Hermione and Draco, and when they over said "now this next item was created by myself, Remus and James when we were at Hogwarts, and we believe that it should go to next generation of rule breakers." He smirked when all three put on a look that they seemed insulted. He reached into his cloak and took out what looked like an old piece of parchment. But by the way their eyes lit up, he knew they knew what it was.

He held it to Remus, and said "Mooney if you will." "I'd be honoured Padfoot." Remus said already taking out his wand. He put the tip to parchment and said, in a clear voice, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Instantly where Remus' wand was it was as if ink had been ejected from the wand, parchment drawings of Hogwarts grounds with writing in the centre that said:

**Messers' Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs**

**Purveyors of Aid to Magical Mischief makers**

**Proudly present:**

**THE MARAUDERS' MAP.**

"WOAH! SWEET!" the three marauders said together earning a chuckle from the adults.

"Now unfortunately Mooney and I couldn't decide who should possess the map," Sirius said, smiling when the kids pouted "then Remus reminded me of how we decided who got the map before-" he was interrupted by Hermione who asked "who got it last time?"

"I did" replied Remus "I was chosen because I was apparently the most mature and responsible out of the four of us."

"Can I continue now?" Sirius asked impatiently, but with a smile on his face. "Now before we do this, the three of you need to remember that this isn't a slander on your character. It's that one of you is a bit more responsible than the other two. Okay?" they nodded.

"Okay let's begin. Please stand as though you're the points of a compass. Harry there," he said pointing directly before him, Harry obliged, "Draco there," he said pointing to his left, Draco obliged, "and Hermione there" Hermione went to the right. He held out his wand in palm of his open hand and said "_point me to the most reliable and mature!"_

Instantly the wand spun around in his palm. It kept going a number of times before it started to slow and stop at "Hermione!"

When the wand stopped at Hermione she was beaming. Sirius smiled at her and said "congratulations Hermione, you have been chosen as the guardian of the Marauders' Map. Do you Hermione Jane Drake, swear to protect the map until such a time that you will pass it on?" he asked.

"I swear." Hermione said. Sirius smiled again and handed her the map. Harry and Draco came up to her and congratulated her. "Well done, 'Mione!" harry said. "Yeah, congrats!" Draco finished.

Hermione took out her training wand, placed the tip to the map and said "Mischief Managed!" causing the map to clear. She then looked at Sirius and Remus and said "Thanks guys." They nodded.

Albus Dumbledore then stepped up to Harry and, with a twinkle in his eye, said "you are probably wondering where my present for you is, my boy?" harry nodded . "Well here you go." He said giving harry a letter that said

**Mr. H. Black**

**12 Grimmauld place**

**London**

"Thank you sir!" Harry said appreciatively. Albus nodded then looked at Hermione and Draco and said "I also have one for Miss Drake and Mr. Malfoy." And handed them similar letters and together they said "Thank you, sir!" and together all three opened their letters.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Black, **

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. **

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. **

**Yours sincerely, **

**Minerva McGonagall, **

**Deputy Headmistress**

"SWEET!!" the trio said together, then they looked at the headmaster and, together, said "Thank you, sir!"

Albus nodded and said "your very welcome young ones. And since the schools headmaster and deputy headmistress are here today, you won't need to send an owl." Everyone had a good chuckle at this.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, please dad?" the trio asked their respective fathers, who chuckled slightly. "All right." They said together before Dan continued "12 o clock okay?" he asked the trio and his fellow fathers. They all nodded.

"Excellent!" Sirius exclaimed "Be up bright and early tomorrow" he finished giving a pointed look to harry.

Harry just rolled his eyes.

* * *

A/N what do ya think so far

next chapter is diagon alley


End file.
